


My Palace is Vast

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, FannibalFest, Hannigram - Freeform, Hook - Freeform, Lure, M/M, Memory Palace, Multi, Suit, Underwater, lily pads, water lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: For Fannibalfest Toronto 2018Hannibal’s Memory Palace makes me think of his unique mind, his ability to follow several thoughts at once. I didn’t want to show a normal structure but more of a flowing, complicated natural system. There are dark depths here, murk and silt to sift through, shafts of lighter directions, concepts entwined and tangled. A combination of worlds; reflections, surface, above, below, suspended in the memory. Hannibal can submerge himself as he wishes, although I added a new disruption to his design in the form of a certain fishing lure.(otherwise known as - doesn’t he look creepy cute underwater :D)





	My Palace is Vast

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I gave him a big (expensive) print of it at Birmingham Collectormania 2018 and babbled absolute nonsense like a twit. I also can't photo pose -EVER - god know's what expression that is ^ ??

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This post on my tumblr](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179018298671/my-palace-is-vast-memory-palace-commission-for)


End file.
